lastwarningfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydroman
Hydroman is an immensely old and powerful druid, and self-proclaimed protector of underwater life within the South Silver Sea. History Though not nearly as old as the Illuri, the civilization that Hydroman once called home is a very old one indeed. Located on the tip of a bay on Icarus Island's northern coasts, the citizens of the village he was born in were known for being superb fisherman. Rumors abounded that the residents of that village possessed the ability to communicate with and control sea life. In truth, these rumors were nothing more than the jealous whisperings of other communities, jealous of the islanders' fishing prowess. However, the villagers themselves held a similar rumor amongst themselves, that the chief of the village possessed that exact ability-and that he would share it with any who would rule after him. However, the chief had no heirs-and so there were many in the village who sought to receive this gift. Though many entertained notions of becoming the new chief, it was common knowledge that there were only two in the village with any real chance of succeeding him. The twins who would later be known as Hydroman and Dark Manta had always been the village champions in all manner of competition. Both incredibly handsome and fiercely competitive, the two brothers were the village's strongest fisherman and swimmers. Though they both desired to become the new chief, neither was willing to step down and let the other rule. Unwilling to compromise, they approached the elderly chief and asked which of them he intended to pick to take command of the city. The chief put them each to a test-they both were to dive beneath the waves, and whichever brother returned with the most valuable bounty from the ocean would be declared the winner. Both set off searching immediately. The younger brother began to tear through shoals and reefs in his search to find something suitably valuable to present to the chieftan. As his search drew on and he still had not located an appropriately worthy offering, he began to grow more frenzied. Soon, he was tearing open the bellies of fish, desperate to find a precious item that they may have swallowed. Eventually, he came upon the wreckage of an enormous galleon, its hull filled with all manner of gold and rare gems. Sure that he had won, he dragged the treasure to the surface once more, eager to present his prize to the chief. Nearly a year had passed before both brothers returned to the village and assembled in the chieftan's throne room. The younger brother, eager to impress with his new find, presented his sizable offering first. Smugly returning to his place in line, he glanced over at his brother, who appeared to have nothing to offer. He was absolutely sure that the contest was his. The older brother stepped up to the throne and withdrew what appeared to be a pearl from inside his satchel. Though much larger than normal pearls, the younger brother was positive that its value would be nowhere near enough to equal what he had found. The elder brother sighed and spoke with his head bowed low. He told of how during his search he had come upon a scene that stopped his heart- a veritable graveyard of massive sea creatures, their blood still pooling into the water around them. Someone or something had massacred the lot of them, and when he had gone to investigate, he'd found something else. Unable to look his brother in the eye, he pulled his brother's gutknife out of the satchel as well, and told of how he'd found it still present in the gills of one of the great fish. Now clutching the large pearl once more, he presented it for what it was-not at pearl at all, but an egg; the last remnant of the great beasts, the only thing left to mark their lives. Speaking through tears, the elder brother admitted that though he had not found treasure, it was his belief that he had found something far more valuable-and a reminder of what their responsibilities were to protect. Smiling at the brother before him, the old chief nodded and removed his crown. Handing it over to the older brother, the chief declared that he should lead his people with the same wisdom he just displayed. As the younger brother gaped in aghast anger, faint blue light began to trickle out of the chief's fingertips and towards the crown. Just as it was to pass into the elder brother, the younger dove up toward the throne and seized the crown himself. As the brothers fought, the light passed through the crown into each of them. By the time they had broken apart, the crown was snapped in two-and the elderly chief lay dead before them. Each of them condemning the other for the deed, they both swore an eternal oath against the other brother that day-that they would forever seek to destroy the other and all they represented. Both brothers left the city immediately after, and it was very clear that though the ceremony had been interrupted, the chieftan's gift was much more than myth. The elder brother found that he had become a much stronger swimmer, and no longer needed to return to the surface for air. He also found that he had developed the ability to communicate with aquatic creatures of all kinds, and vowed henceforth that he would preserve and protect all who dwelt beneath the waves. Now calling himself Hydroman to further distance himself from his old life, he began his eternal crusade to fight the aims of his selfish brother and all others who would defile the sea for their own benefit. The Sunken City Characteristics and Personality Hydroman looks much the same as he did hundreds of years ago, for the chieftan's gift had rejuvenating properties as well. Taller than a normal human by several feet, his hair has also become the deep blue color of the sea. He generally favors light clothing or loincloths made up of materials found beneath the waves. He also carries his trident with him at all times, and uses it to defend himself when necessary against the machinations of his brother. Though he is normally an extremely compassionate soul, Hydroman has been known to become quickly vengeful when he feels underwater life is being threatened. He has sunk poaching boats and destroyed factories that pollute into the ocean, though as a rule he will not kill. He rarely leaves the water, preferring instead to remain where he can keep better watch over his adopted domain. Hydroman has also been known to grant boons to those who have proven to be sympathetic to the plight of aquatic life. Trivia *Rarely seen without the company of his companion and mount, a dire manta ray named Asmo. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Npcs Category:Chaotic good Category:Campaign: Family Matters Category:Druids Category:Dead characters